Fangs Still in New York
by S.Edd
Summary: Continuation from Fangs in New York...Jack comes home after a meeting with an amazing lady, when he gets there he has an interesting visitor. (Some naughty words and a little content. You've been warned!)


Here is a continuation of Fangs in New York. I wrote this at around two in the morning. So, tell me what you think. (If anybody reads this.) Oh, please raise your right hand and repeat the oath; I do not own the Law & Order characters, I'm just borrowing them and I promise they shall be returned in one piece. I also do not own the rights to The Dracula Book of Great Vampire Stories. I just thought it would fit, and it was the only vampire book on my nightstand.  
  
Jack was disturbed. He had just returned home from his meeting with a fucking vampire. That's all he thought of. At first he felt guilty. She was gorgeous. It displeased him that even though he was supposed to be so professional, when she leaned her face close to his, it was hard for him to think straight. "I'm a damn DA." He thought, "She was a damn suspect." How could he have such thoughts about a suspect? But little did he know that everyone who had set foot into that room felt it. Mike was at home putting his face in a tub of ice water. Lenny was trying to get ready for bed, but kept spacing out. And Claire, well Claire was lying under her sheets, pulling a pillow over her head, trying not to have fantasies that scared her to death.  
  
Jack felt it the worst. Sure this Lilly scared the crap out of him, but he wanted to hold her. She was so strong and callus, and deep. But she looked feeble at the same time. What did she say? "It wasn't my choice.I have been damned to feed of blood." It was all he could think about. He felt even more guilt by the second.  
  
There were always rumors about him and his assistants 'debriefing each- other', but this time they weren't true. He wasn't sleeping with Claire Kincaid, though the thought had crossed his mind. But even though he had no obligation towards Claire, he couldn't help feel like he had been unfaithful, fantasizing about some chick who claimed to be a fucking vampire.  
  
It didn't matter; he decided to give into it. Lilly the fucking vampire was hot, and he would just leave it at that. No spending hours obsessing or feeling guilty. But he couldn't help reminiscing about when she slid her long finger down his chin. He nearly lost it right then. He nearly grabbed her right there in front of everyone. But he didn't, he couldn't, she still had scared him very badly. "The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen doesn't have a friggen pulse." Jack snickered.  
  
He sat down his briefcase and what-not. He changed into a pair of cotton pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt, sat on his old couch and picked up a book, The Dracula Book of Great Vampire Stories. The irony of the situation made him laugh out loud. He threw the book across the room, repelling some sort of bad omen. He got up from the couch and strolled into his kitchen. Jack filled himself a glass of water and looked at the clock as he drank it, "12:35" it said. Jack remembered a piece of voodoo trivia he had heard a long time ago, "Dead time has been over for five minutes," he called out, "all you ghosts and evil seekers go home." He chuckled to himself. Just then he heard a strange scratching coming from the living room. He turned quickly, anticipating a cat to be at his window, but there wasn't.  
  
The window was open however, and a cold gust of wind blew through the apartment. He quickly walked over and shut it. "Damn cold." He thought. Then Jack heard a little rustling in his room. "Don't tell me there's a freekin' stray cat in my bed." Jack trotted down the hall and cautiously opened the door. He hadn't expected much, just some furry creature snuggling in between his un-kept sheets. But to his shock, and somewhat horror, it wasn't a furry creature; it was Lilly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" Jack snarled in anger and fear. Lilly had removed her healed shoes and had curled up prominently on his bed. Her hair was down; the wild waves of ebony draped over the pillow, shadowing her eyes. Her face was clean, but painted with a look of mischief and determination that irritated and excited Jack at the same time. "I said what the hell are you doing here?" Jacks voice bellowed, but quivered under his unstable nerves. Lilly sat up, letting the long locks of hair tumble over her shoulders, drawing Jack's attention to her partially unbuttoned shirt, "I thought I'd come and pay a visit." She purred at him. Jack stood there in complete disbelief. "How did you get in?" He demanded. Lilly smirked, "The window." She pointed towards the hall and Jack followed her finger, and then turned back, growing red from embarrassment.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Jack asked, much more calmly than his earlier interrogatory questions. Lilly smiled and brushed her hair behind her left ear, "I know what you were thinking about me tonight.you bad boy." She raised her eyebrows and growled at him deeply. Jack was utterly speechless; he couldn't have been more embarrassed; even if he showed up for work completely naked. He looked at Lilly to see her staring at him, anticipating a comment. "Well, umm." He began, "That's not- I mean," He stumbled over his words and Lilly lifted herself from the bed and stood in front of him as he mumbled. Being nearly tall as he is Lilly made close eye contact with him, and his face seemed to melt as she gazed into it, "Ma'am." He began again but was immediately cut off, "Lilly." She slid her fingers through his hair and his eyes fluttered, but he regained himself, "Lilly! Umm, I don't think this is very good, breaking in is illegal, you need to leave."  
  
Jack stood blinking as a devilish grin broadened Lilly's lips. Her fangs unnerved him, and he looked at the floor. Lilly immediately noticed, shutting her mouth as he mumbled, "Shh." She whispered, "I'm not leaving. Don't be afraid. You're cute." Jack looked up and blushed. She wasn't really coming on to him? Was she? Jack stumbled in place as Lilly inched closer to him, running her fingers over his chest and into his hair, caressing the sides of his head. Jack closed his eyes, put up his hands, and opened his mouth, "Are you really a- a-" He opened his eyes and Lilly stared at him, "A vampire." she answered. Jack nodded feebly, not wanting to believe it was possible, but not being able to overlook the facts.  
  
Lilly slid her fingers along Jacks shoulders and down his back, drawing him close to her, "Yes I am..." She answered, "But I'm not really a corpse." She quickly added, "I'm not really alive, or dead. I'm just here." Jack clenched his fists at his sides, attempting to resist, but becoming more and more drawn into her eyes. She seemed so forlorn now, like she had just given away her soul to him, "I have never said those words to another person before." She whispered, softly rubbing the soar muscles of his back. Jack sighed uneasily; she had told him the truth. He couldn't deny her sincerity. But his ethics were in the way. "I don't know if this is right." He confessed. Lilly smiled unwittingly again. She couldn't help it, she could hear all the nervous little things bouncing around his head and many of them didn't agree with what he had just said to her, and a little smile was pulling at the corners of his mouth in-spite of his earnestness.  
  
"I know," she began softly, "but it's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you, and this won't hurt anyone else." As she finished she pursed her lips, and pressed them against Jack's hot cheek. He felt her barely touch him, but that was enough. He was inexplicably drawn to her, and he wouldn't fight it any longer. He opened his eyes wide, glided his hands around her thin waist and pulled her to him, Lilly wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her there in a tight, brilliant kiss. He felt her breathe under him, and did he. did he maybe feel a heart beat? He didn't care anymore. She was warm to his surprise. He thought that she would have been cold. Her lips were soft and tender; her fangs, that had frightened him so, made themselves not an obstacle as he kissed her. The two of them stood there for what seemed to Jack like ages. But again, he didn't care. He felt her fingers were once again tangled in his hair, messing it playfully. His hands were on her back, his arms squeezing her gently. She loosely wrapped her long leg around his and he felt her pull upward, driving him mad as she pushed against him. He slowly drew his face away, taking his lips from hers.  
  
Her eyes were still closed as he opened his. When she did raise her lids, her pupils were dilated and steamed, like someone had drawn a bath inside her head. He looked at her for a moment in pure astonishment. She was so strong, and could kill him in a second, but now she was in his arms, holding herself to him, asking with her eyes for another kiss. He gladly obliged. He bent her sideways a little and held her tighter, sliding his hands down her back and all over her thin, curvy body, finely coming to rest on her neck. He pulled his face away from her one last time to gaze into an expression of pure delight. He toppled her onto the bed. Lilly the vampire shivered slightly under the weight of Jack, clenching her teeth as he kissed her neck and fondled her, something he had longed to. He felt the strength as her muscles constricted and relaxed under him. From time to time her lips and tongue caressed his neck, but he never truly thought that she would sink her teeth into his unsuspecting flesh, but if she had wanted to, Jack knew that she had him in the proper place to do so at any time. Had she asked him for anything, including his life, he was in such a state of exasperation, he would have gladly obliged.  
  
They were there, together, in Jacks un-kept bed. They would be together until forty-five minutes before dawn. Lilly left Jack warm and asleep, unaware of the fact that she was leaving, unaware that this would probably be the last time they would be near each other. All he would have of her was the memory of that astounding night, the impact it would have on the rest of his life, and the emerald broach casually left on the nightstand. 


End file.
